A Guardian Reunion
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Chromastone's older brother comes and reunites with his family and friends. Rated T. Spoilers for "Ben 10: Secret Of The Omnitrix" and the Ben 10 Alien Force episode "The Secret Of Chromastone".


**Requested by Sparkling Lover. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover and I only own Rachel and Sasha. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**A Guardian Reunion**

He worked the controls of his escape pod to make the landing a bit easier and hopefully not attract any attention. He managed to do a good landing and quickly ran off, using his badge to locate the Grant Mansion. He had heard that two of his friends and his little brother were there. He hoped it was true as he thought his brother had been killed long ago. He quickly headed in the direction of the coordinates.

* * *

Rachel and Ally were outside enjoying the warm day and just relaxing in the hammock nearby. "This is such a beautiful day," said Ally.

Rachel agreed with her younger cousin. "Yes, it is," she said. She then noticed something coming up and sat up. "Chromastone?" she asked aloud. "But I thought he said he had to go to the HQ today."

"He did," said Ally.

"Then who's that?"

Both girls saw a Crystalsapien who looked like Chromastone, although he was a bit darker in color and a little taller than their friend. Rachel took out her phone and pressed an alarm button that would alert Diamondhead and Tetrax. No sooner had she done that when both Petrosapiens came out. "What's going on?" asked Tetrax.

"I think there's a rouge Crystalsapien over there," said Rachel. "We thought it was Chromastone at first, but this one's darker than him and a bit taller. Plus, he hasn't come out yet."

Diamondhead stood by the girls, ready to guard them as Tetrax went to look and see who was hiding in front of them. He looked around but didn't see anything until suddenly he saw a flash of purple move to his right and he drew out his gun. "Tetrax?" asked a voice that sounded familiar to him. He stood still and watched the Crystalsapien come out and Tetrax almost fell down in shock.

"Sugilite?" he asked. "Is that really you?"

The guardian of Petropia nodded. "I came to this planet after hearing you and Diamondhead were here, along with my little brother, Chromastone. Is it true?"

Tetrax nodded. "It's true," he said. "Rachel Jocklin is the young woman who opens her home to aliens who need refuge. Come, I'll introduce you."

Sugilite followed the bounty hunter to the mansion where they saw Diamondhead and Heatblast outside with two girls, one taller than the other. Then all four looked over at them and Heatblast gasped in surprise. "Sugilite! You made it!" he said with a smile.

The Crystalsapien looked at him. "Heatblast?" he asked and then smiled. "It's good to see you again."

Both Pyronite and Crystalsapien shared a friendly hug before turning to the two girls, who looked surprised.

"You know him, Heatblast?" asked the older girl as the younger girl looked unsure.

He nodded. "Sugilite and I were close friends in the Plumber Academy," he said. "He's Chromastone's older brother."

Ally looked up at Rachel. "Chromastone never mentioned he had a brother," she said to her older cousin.

"Maybe that was to keep him safe," said Rachel. "With the Forever Knights around and all."

Tetrax nodded. "Also, Sugilite is the guardian of Petropia," he said.

Rachel looked him. "Petropia?" she asked. "Your home world?"

Both Petrosapiens nodded. "He restored Petropia after it had been destroyed, but it took many years to do so," said Tetrax and he looked down. Sugilite placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You've atoned for your actions, old friend," he said. "If it wasn't for you and Ben, Petropia wouldn't be standing today."

All smiled at that and Rachel turned to Sugilite. "Chromastone's finishing up some stuff at Plumber HQ, but he'll be back later," she said.

Ally then noticed a familiar alien coming up on the back driveway. "Better make that sooner than later," she said and they turned to see Chromastone coming up, looking a little tired.

"Chromastone!" Rachel called out and he looked up to see them all and then saw the one person he had hoped was still alive.

His big brother.

"Sugilite!" he cried out and raced forward to his older brother.

"Chromastone!" said Sugilite, just as happily as both brothers embraced, both crying a little. "You're alive."

"Yes, brother," said Chromastone. "Welcome to Earth."

Rachel stepped forward with a smile and Sugilite looked at her. "You must be Rachel Jocklin," he said to her.

She nodded. "Yes, I am," she said. "You're welcome to stay if you wish. The Mansion has tons of room."

Sugilite smiled. "I accept," he said and they all cheered and Ally, feeling happy, bounced around and hugged all of them right there, making them all laugh.

* * *

Later on, Sugilite was in the living room, listening to his younger brother, who was telling him what had happened while they were apart.

"I'm now a guardian for Rachel and her sister, Sasha," he said. "As I had been for them long ago."

Sugilite nodded. "So, we're both guardians," he said with a smile.

"You bet," said Chromastone as Rachel and Ally both came in and Chromastone hugged them both and they returned the affection. Sugilite then came up and hugged the three, who returned the hug, happy that Chromastone's brother was with them and that they had a new friend.

* * *

**How was it? Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
